


Вверх

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Airplanes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Один день из жизни курсантов (и не только) лётного училища его величества в абстрактной колониальной империи
Relationships: Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 2





	Вверх

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

– Вверх!  
Только и ждавший этой команды, Марио оттолкнулся пятками от рассохшихся досок пола, в три шага добрался до каната и, уцепившись за него, подтянулся. Рывок, ещё рывок – руки горели от соприкосновения с жёсткой пенькой, между лопаток под белой майкой потекла струйка пота, но Марио всё равно заставил себя быстро добраться до потолка. Ткнулся всей ладонью в потолок, размазал побелку по коже, и стал медленно спускаться обратно.  
– Молодец, Гётце, – услышал он, встав на подрагивающие ноги, и тут же раздался свисток и следующая команда: – Вверх!  
Марио не стал смотреть, как его однокашники завершают прохождение кросса. Он сдёрнул с крючка на стене полотенце, вытер лоб и шею и медленно побрёл в сторону душевой. Четыре часа непрерывной тренировки закончились. Впереди был ледяной душ (опять младшекурсники всю горячую воду извели, наверное), стакан молока с хлебом и три часа теории. А потом, возможно, если погода не подведёт, им разрешат выйти в небо.  
Уже завязывая шнурки на форменных ботинках, Марио получил скрученным полотенцем по спине. Рядом с ним, пританцовывая от холода, растирался Марко. Белый, как кафель, от усердной работы полотенцем он почти весь покрылся красными пятнами.  
– Оденься уже.  
– Да ну, форма отсыреет, ещё холоднее будет, – тот отмахнулся, но хотя бы трусы надел и набросил полотенце на плечи. – Клопп нам тебя ещё полчаса нахваливал, после того как ты ушёл. Мол, старайтесь так же, и всё получится.  
– Стараюсь, – Марио дёрнул плечом, но в груди потеплело от этих слов. Он закончил со шнуровкой, одёрнул сизый, как небо за окном, китель, из-за которого всех курсантов-лётчиков дразнили голубями, и посмотрел поверх плеча Марко. За крошечным зарешёченным окном, которое было нужно, чтобы выводить пар, но на самом деле только создавало сквозняк, была видна башня главного корпуса, а на ней – часы. – Одевайся, у нас занятия. Я возьму тебе хлеб с кухни. Если ты опоздаешь, Левандовски откусит тебе голову.  
– Пусть начнёт с какого-нибудь другого органа, – огрызнулся Марко, но за оставленными на лавке штанами исправно потянулся, и Марио усмехнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что Марко влюблён в их старосту чуть ли ни с первого дня в училище. Когда долго живёшь с кем-то в одной комнате общежития, и не такое узнаешь.  
Он оставил Марко и быстрым шагом пошёл в сторону главного корпуса. На улице цвела осень, уже тронутая первым дыханием зимы. На опавших листьях то там, то тут виднелась меловая крошка инея. Марио поддёрнул рукава кителя, закрывая замёрзшие запястья, и, прячась от ветра, нырнул в боковую дверь кухни. Здесь его знали – старший повар королевского лётного училища благоволил курсантам и, жалея их, часто подкармливал сверх пайка.  
– Ройс опять застрял? – спросил он у Марио, вытирая руки о фартук.  
– Так точно, капитан Блащиковски, – Марио картинно козырнул и, рассмеявшись, сел на табуретку у стола. Перед ним тут же появился стакан молока и отрезанный от свежей краюхи ломоть хлеба. – Дадите что-нибудь для него?  
– Разумеется, – Блащиковски достал из ящика флягу, в гулких стенках которой тут же зажурчало молоко из кувшина. Фляжку он положил перед Марио вместе с завёрнутым в холстину хлебом. – Он слишком тощий.  
– Он просто иногда забывает есть, – Марио вступился за своего лучшего друга. – Вы знаете, слишком сильно учится.  
Куба проворчал что-то себе под нос, покосился на часы на стене кухни, и тронул Марио за плечо.  
– Знаю я людей, которые тоже слишком сильно учились. Раз уж ты всё равно понесёшь еду в корпус, захватишь ланч для…  
– Господина старшего учителя Пищека? – Марио постарался придать своему лицу невинное выражение, и Якуб усмехнулся его неумелой попытке. – Разумеется.  
О том, что Лукаш Пищек всегда получает дополнительные порции от повара за обедом, знали все курсанты. Как и о том, что их комнаты в административном корпусе были не просто соседними, а смежными. Кто-то смеялся над этим, и таких людей Марио презирал, кто-то – просто старался не замечать этого, а кто-то, как сам Марио, отчаянно завидовал.  
Подхватив две порции ланча, Марио ещё раз улыбнулся Якубу и торопливо пошёл к учебному корпусу.  
– Гётце, – Марио сразу же узнал голос, который его окликнул, и выпрямился. Одним слитным движением затолкал фляжку с молоком в карман, а хлеб для Марко – за пазуху и щёлкнул каблуками:  
– Да, господин генерал-майор.  
Глаза – долу, как у какой-нибудь ученицы института благородных девиц, на щеках предательский румянец, и пальцы сжатых в кулаки рук чуть подрагивают. Марио чувствовал себя идиотом. Идиотом, у которого всякий раз сердце удар пропускало, Юрген Клопп, их куратор, наставник и директор училища, называл его по имени. Совсем тяжело стало на последнем курсе обучения, когда Клопп взялся за них уже всерьёз. На всех тренировках, на всех занятиях Марио старался показать себя лучше других, чтобы Клопп его заметил, чтобы обратил не него внимание, хоть и не знал, что потом с этим вниманием делать.  
– Почему в одном кителе? – Клопп подошёл ближе. Тусклое осеннее солнце оставляло искры в его тронутой сединой бороде, глаза за стёклами очков были почти неразличимы из-за бликов, и Марио только головой качнул:  
– Близко же… – не по уставу ответил он, и тут же дёрнулся, когда генерал-майор размотал на своей шее шарф и обернул его вокруг горла Марио.  
– Простудишься, – сказал он, завязывая узел, и легонько потрепал Марио по ещё влажной чёлке. – Иди, давай, в тепло.  
Он поднял воротник своей лётной куртки, которую носил круглый год, и, чуть ссутулившись, обошёл Марио, чтобы продолжить свой путь к главному корпусу.  
Марио постоял ещё несколько секунд, уткнувшись носом в шерсть с запахом одеколона и табака, а потом, услышав бой часов, побежал к учебному корпусу.  
Он оставил свёрток с ланчем на кафедре для господина старшего учителя, смотал с шеи шарф и, аккуратно сложив его, положил под крышку своего стола. К счастью, сидевший рядом Марко, был слишком занят отвинчиванием крышки с фляжки с молоком, чтобы обратить на это внимание.  
– Клопп какой-то расстроенный сегодня, – заметил Марко, смахивая крошки с кителя. – Ты не заметил?  
Марио качнул головой – ему Юрген не показался расстроенным. Рассеянным, одиноким и уставшим – да, но Марко об этом знать было не нужно.  
– Это всё осень, – отмахнулся он. – Или финансирование урезали. Говорят, в колониях опять мятежи.  
– Говорят, будет война, – услышал он голос старосты Роберта Левандовски. Как всегда, застёгнутый до самого горла китель, аккуратно расчёсанные волосы и холодный взгляд синих глаз. Марио поёжился, будто его сквозняком протянуло по позвоночнику, и снова подивился тому, что Марко находит в этой замороженной селёдке. Он хотел что-то сказать, но не успел – в класс вошёл учитель.  
Заметив свёрток на своём столе, он улыбнулся, и от этого в голых стенах кабинета стало, будто бы, чуточку светлее.  
– Здравствуйте, класс, – сказал он под грохот крышек столов, когда все двадцать человека встали со своих мест, чтобы поприветствовать учителя. Делали это все с радостью – Пищека курсанты любили. Он был молодым, почти как они сами, и, в отличие от остальных наставников, не был военным. – Садитесь уже, Юрген вас, наверное, измотал на сегодняшней тренировке, – он сел за кафедру, кивнул Марио, точно зная, кто именно принёс ему ланч, и сообщил: – Тема урока – тактические построения при групповой атаке.

– Вверх!  
Марко не слышал эту команду – но видел, как взметнулся к низкому небу красный сигнальный флажок в руках Клоппа. Он поддёрнул перчатки и положил руки на штурвал учебного самолёта. Старенькая модель, зато место стрелка здесь было переоборудовано под второго пилота со своим штурвалом и приборной доской. Первый год они летали только с инструктором, который мог подхватить машину, если курсант вдруг потеряется в управлении, а сейчас, на последнем курсе, их просто заталкивали в кабины попарно и отпускали в небо. Доверяли. Или были в отчаянии.  
Марко невольно подумал об оброненной Робертом фразе о войне.  
Сам Роберт сидел у него за спиной, следя за приборами. Он вытащил короткую соломинку сегодня, и Марко досталось вывести самолёт в небо, а Роберту – посадить его после выполнения всех заданий. Вообще обычно Роберт работал в паре с Кевином Гросскройцем, но тому матушка выбила две недели отпуска для свадьбы какого-то родственника. Марко бы не удивился, если бы, на самом деле, женили самого Кевина.  
– Высота достаточная, – сообщил голос Роберта в наушниках, и Марко едва не вздрогнул. Он слишком привык работать с Марио, который вообще не замолкал всю дорогу, и с которым они болтали на высоте, пользуясь тем, что радиосистемы на учебках были замкнутые, и их никто не слышал и не записывал. К тому же слышать голос Роберта вот так и понимать, как он близко, было тяжеловато. – Ты какой-то нервный…  
На хлипких самолётиках каждый жест напарника передавался вибрацией по корпусу, и Роберт, конечно же, заметил, как Марко дёрнулся.  
– Виноват, господин староста, забыл о вашем существовании, – съязвил Марко. При Роберте он вообще частенько делал глупости, за что и получал дополнительные взыскания. Кажется, никто с их курса так часто не чистил картошку на кухне Кубы, как он.  
Ему ужасно хотелось оглянуться, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Роберта. Хотя он и без этого представлял его со всей отчётливостью: чуть поднятые брови, вежливость, которая призвана спрятать презрение, и нарочито растерянная полуулыбка, будто Роберт услышал какую-то глупость на королевском приёме  
– Я не хотел напугать тебя, – услышал Марко и едва не выпустил штурвал из рук, потому что Роберт говорил так, будто извинялся, будто ему, действительно, жаль. – Ни сейчас, ни тогда, перед занятием, когда я ляпнул, что будет война.  
– Но она ведь всё равно будет, – Марко посмотрел в полётный лист и потянул штурвал на себя, вытягивая самолёт в горку перед ранверсманом. Он замолчал, сосредоточившись на выполнении манёвра, и Роберт, чтобы не отвлекать его, замолчал тоже.  
– Хорошо проделано, – похвалил его Роберт, когда самолёт снова снизился, и Марко заметил, как штурвал в его руках дёрнулся, повинуясь жесту чужих рук. – Петля моя.  
– Петля твоя, – Марко кивнул, но руки не убрал – только расслабил их. Это была их с Марио привычка – не убирать руки и полностью контролировать себя тогда, когда другой выполняет манёвр. Не цепляться за штурвал, не перехватывать инициативу – просто чувствовать самолёт.  
– Не доверяешь? – спросил Роберт настороженно, почувствовав небольшое сопротивление при повороте штурвала.  
– Наоборот, – ответил Марко честно. – Хочу понять тебя.  
«Почувствовать» – было бы более верным определением. Он, действительно, слышал дыхание Роберта в наушниках за свистом ветра, ощущал колебания обшивки, когда тот двигал локтями и нажимал на педали, и ладонями прослеживал каждый его жест.  
Он даже заметил, что Роберт убрал руки со штурвала на самом пике петли, когда гравитация тянула их к земле, и ремни безопасности стискивали плечи в медвежьих объятиях. Заметил – но ничего не сделал, хотя инстинкт самосохранения просто кричал про необходимость подхватить машину и вывести её из этого мгновения невесомости. Роберт справился с этим сам – плавно, как по учебнику, вывел самолёт в горизонт и усмехнулся.  
– И что ты узнал? – спросил Роберт, и Марко заметил, что тот тоже не стал убирать руки, хотя следующий в полётном листе манёвр был не его.  
– Что ты очень хорошо владеешь собой.  
– Пфф, это все знают, – Роберт, кажется, улыбнулся, и Марко невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– И что у тебя есть чувство юмора.  
– Едва не угробить машину и тебя – это ты называешь чувством юмора?  
– Это лучшая шутка за сегодняшний день, – Марко без труда и немного красуясь выполнил манёвр уклонения от воображаемых ракет, даже не перестав разговаривать. – По крайней мере, это такая же правда, как и твои предупреждения о войне.  
Когда Роберт мягко посадил самолёт и завозился в своём кресле, отстёгивая ремни безопасности, Марко повернулся к нему и, перегнувшись через спинку своего кресла, заглянул ему в лицо.  
– Кажется, нам придётся проходить программу в сокращённом формате, не считаешь?  
Роберт снова растерянно улыбнулся. Если бы этот разговор состоялся до полёта, Марко ему, может быть, и поверил бы. Но не сейчас.  
– Надо было спросить тебя в небе, – сказал он и машинально смахнул со лба Роберта прядь волос. – Там ты не врёшь.

– Вверх!  
После его крика в небо взвилось сразу три мишени, которые Юрген подстрелил, почти не целясь. На расчёт траектории полёта у него ушли доли секунды, и ещё примерно столько же на то, чтобы вскинуть руку и трижды нажать на курок пистолета. Он не стал дожидаться, пока младшекурсники поднимут с земли осколки и поймут, что он не просто разбил глиняную плашку, но сделал это, попав точно в середину каждой.  
Эти птенцы не вызывали у него никаких чувств. Их куратором был подающий надежды Тухель, и Юрген даже по именам их не различал, чтобы не привязываться.  
Хватило уже привязанностей.  
Он вскинул пистолет и кивнул одному из мальчишек, который снова нажал на педаль, посылая мишени в полёт. Юрген стрелял так, будто хотел каждым выстрелом ударить в собственные мысли.  
Эти мальчики, дай-то бог, не должны будут умирать в небе, чего нельзя сказать о старшем курсе. Выпуск придётся провести досрочно, и рождество его выводок будет встречать уже в колониях, где снега не видел никто.  
Юрген опустил пистолет, чтобы сменить патроны, и заметил тень на усыпанной листьями траве. Шаги Марио Гётце он узнал бы из тысячи других звуков.  
Он помнил Марио семнадцатилетним мальчишкой, опасавшимся тёмных коридоров бывшего готического собора, который в начале века быстро перестроили в главный корпус лётного училища. Он помнил Марио упрямо карабкающимся на стены на тренировках. Он помнил, как замерло сердце, когда Марио на первом же году обучения смог выполнить колокол на учебном самолёте, и как заикался после этого инструктор. Он помнил, как Марио лежал в лазарете с разорванным сухожилием после неудачного приземления во время прыжка с парашютом. Он помнил и то, как Марио смотрел на него всё это время. Как он неловко, нарушая субординацию, ходил хвостиком и иногда наступал на пятки. Как он из кожи вон лез, чтобы показать себя с лучшей стороны и получить похвалу от Юргена. На других учителей ему было наплевать.  
И, конечно, Юрген помнил, как у него самого подрагивали руки, когда он утром завязывал на шее Марио свой шарф.  
Если бы было можно сделать хоть что-то, чтобы вычеркнуть его из приказа на призыв в регулярную армию его величества, Юрген бы это сделал.  
– Ваш шарф, господин генерал-майор, – Марио протянул ему свёрнутый в рулон шарф и сделал уже движение отойти, но Юрген удержал его за рукав кителя. Махнул рукой младшекурсникам, чтобы они пошли по своим делам, и подстроился под шаги Марио, уходя с ним в голые аллеи парка.  
Когда-то здесь было кладбище. Древние плиты ещё где-то остались, и Юрген невольно поморщился этому символизму. В последние дни он и без этого слишком много думал о смерти.  
Марио молчал, только изредка шмыгал носом – продуло видимо. Он не задавал вопросов, просто радуясь возможности пройтись рядом с Юргеном – по крайней мере, Юргену бы хотелось именно этого, а не слепого выполнения приказов старшего по званию.  
– Господин генерал-майор, разрешите…  
– Просто Юрген, Марио, – Клопп вздохнул и остановился под липой, чьи чёрные ветки тянулись к небу, как скрюченные пальцы. – На мне сейчас нет погонов.  
– На вас вообще никогда нет погонов, – сказал Марио, улыбнувшись, и тут же нахмурился и посмотрел на Юргена – не слишком ли дерзко?  
Юрген только головой качнул и тоже улыбнулся. Шутка, действительно, была смешной, но Марио она не отвлекла. Он подошёл ближе, тронул ладонью покрытую мхом кору липы и поднял голову:  
– Юрген, вас что-то беспокоит, – он не спрашивал – утверждал, и Юрген, который мог бы соврать и отговориться чем угодно, вдруг сказал правду:  
– Ты.  
Он замолчал, давая Марио возможность подумать. Да и себе тоже, что уж.  
За долгие годы в армии Юрген много чего навидался и сейчас мог с уверенностью сказать, что это не было похотью, что бы ни сказали потом на трибунале. Он не хотел Марио так. Вернее, он не просто хотел Марио – ему было нужно заботиться о нём, помогать ему, видеть все его достижения и раскрывать все его таланты.  
Марио помолчал, осмысливая сказанное, но не отшатнулся и не сбежал – хотя мог. Не зря он был таким хорошим пилотом – он смог быстро сориентироваться, сопоставить все короткие и неловкие моменты за последние четыре года, рассчитать всё за какие-то секунды, и даже рука на зелёной влаге мха не дрогнула.  
– Не только я, – сказал Марио, не отрывая взгляд от лица Юргена. – Я же вижу…  
Юрген покачал головой и, взглядом спросив разрешения, положил ладонь Марио на плечо, притягивая его к себе. Сейчас ему точно не хотелось говорить Марио об этом. Может быть, завтра.  
Или за день до выпуска, когда ему удастся придумать способ не отпускать свой выводок – и, конечно, Марио – на эту бессмысленную войну.

Вверх.  
Роберт стоял у окна своей комнаты в общежитии и смотрел строго вверх, чтобы не видеть, как генерал-майор Юрген Клопп прижимает к стволу вековой липы Марио Гётце и, сняв очки, целует его покрасневшие от ветра губы.  
Со зрением у Роберта, как и у всех курсантов, был полный порядок, но он не переживал, что кто-то, кроме него может увидеть это, и у Клоппа будут неприятности. Во-первых, для младших курсов как раз было время отбоя, и шторы в их общем дортуаре уже опустили, а у более старших курсов окна выходили на другую сторону. Эту комнату Роберт попросил себе на правах старосты и, как ни странно, получил её. Жил он один, когда все его однокашники были рассованы по комнатам попарно. Казалось, что строители общежития вдохновлялись образом собора, потому что спальни напоминали кельи: один стол под похожим на бойницу окном, узкая двухэтажная койка, шкаф и стул – вот и весь интерьер. Роберту досталась комнатушка в мансарде, где, наверное, должны были хранить дрова или ещё какой хлам, но зато здесь он жил один, и окно у него было круглое. Спал он на полу, потому что ни одна кровать не могла влезть под скат крыши, и зимой здесь было довольно холодно, но Роберт не жаловался.  
Он открыл форточку, высунул руку под ветер и высыпал на карниз пригоршню крошек, за которыми тут же прилетели голуби. Их здесь не гоняли – даже поддерживали, потому что форма лётчиков по цвету напоминала их оперение, а ещё – они тоже летали. Тот, кто жил здесь до Роберта, подкармливал их раньше – он нашёл остатки старого помёта на карнизе и крючок, на котором висела полуразвалившаяся кормушка, и просто поддержал эту традицию. Глядя на воркующих птиц, он невольно бросил взгляд на старое кладбище и заметил, что Юрген и Марио ушли. Это было неплохо, но только подтолкнуло мысли Роберта к грядущей войне.  
То, что их куратор выделяет Марио из остальных курсантов, заметили, кажется, все, кроме самого Марио, и Роберт даже был рад, что Юрген всё-таки рассказал ему об этом. Но он не сделал бы этого, не виси над ними обоими – и над всем училищем – угроза войны, Роберт был в этом уверен.  
Он отряхнул руки от крошек и прошёлся по комнате: четыре шага в одну сторону, четыре – в другую. Его подстёгивала тревога. Может быть, другие курсанты и рвались в бой, чтобы наконец-то обрести цель в своём долгом обучении, но не Роберт. Он точно знал, что не обладает бессмертием, что корпуса самолётов – тонкие, а бензин – отлично горит. Но боялся он даже не столько самой смерти, сколько смерти бессмысленной – ради какого-то небольшого клочка земли, который и приносит-то горсть риса, немного налогов и много ненависти от местных жителей.  
И видеть чужие смерти ему хотелось ещё меньше, чем свою.  
Особенно, смерть Марко Ройса.  
Роберт сел на пол, на свой тощий матрас и обхватил голову руками. В этом состоянии он прекрасно понимал Клоппа. Это ощущение нависшей угрозы, ужас от потери стабильности и предвкушение того, как разрушится весь привычный уклад жизни, так и подталкивали сделать что-то безумное. Предать родину или признаться уже в любви, наконец.  
Он встал с пола, сдёрнул со спинки стула китель и, вдевая руки в рукава, сделал шаг к двери. Он открыл её и увидел на пороге Марко с поднятой для стука рукой.  
– Отличный слух, – сказал тот и сухо усмехнулся.  
В тусклом свете газовой лампы он показался Роберту удивительно красивым. Резкие тени на скулах, тёплые блики на светлых волосах, рыжина в пробивающейся щетине – Роберт смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться.  
– Ты куда-то собрался? – кашлянув, спросил Марко. – Извини, я потом зайду.  
– Просто хотел пройтись до отбоя, – соврал Роберт. – Если хочешь, пошли вместе.  
Марко кивнул.  
– Только за кителем зайду.  
Он явно не планировал выходить из общежития и пришёл только в рубашке, и теперь Роберт не мог отвести взгляд от ключиц в расстёгнутом вороте.  
– Не нужно, – сказал он. Снял с себя китель и набросил Марко на плечи, а сам вытащил из шкафа свитер. Штатская одежда, которую разрешалось надевать только в выходные, была у каждого, и Роберт понимал, что получит взыскание, если они на кого-то наткнутся, но боялся потерять решимость, пока Марко ходит в свою комнату. – Идём.  
Он шёл следом за Марко и видел, как тот на миг ткнулся носом в ворот кителя, когда запахивал его плотнее. Роберт был чуть выше и шире в плечах, и его форма была Марко велика, так что этот жест можно было списать на случайность, как бы Роберту ни хотелось обратного.  
Они вышли из общежития, и Роберт свернул к старому кладбищу, на котором только несколько минут назад видел Клоппа и Марио. Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся, но не хотел, чтобы их с Марко кто-то заметил.  
Марко подстроился под его широкий шаг и просто шёл рядом, затолкав руки в карманы кителя. Он молчал, будто не пришёл сам только что в его комнату. Будто эта прогулка, которую Роберт выдумал, сбила его с мысли и заставила отступиться от плана, который он придумал.  
– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, – сказал Марко, когда они остановились под липой, и прижался спиной к стволу дерева. Ткнулся затылком в кору и посмотрел на едва заметные в сумерках ветки, а потом перевёл взгляд на Роберта. – Кажется, нам придётся проходить программу в сокращённом формате, не считаешь?  
– Считаю, что рождество мы будем встречать там, где гораздо теплее, – ответил Роберт. В свитере ему было прохладно, и он подошёл к Марко ближе, прячась от ветра за мощным стволом липы. – Если вообще будем.  
– Если доживём, это ты хотел сказать?  
Роберт не ответил. Он отчаянно пытался подобрать слова. Опустив глаза, он взял руку Марко в свои обветренные ладони и тихо сказал:  
– Однажды среди ночи нас разбудит тревога, и ты побежишь к самолёту, надевая на ходу куртку и шлем, – Марко хотел что-то сказать, но Роберт сжал его пальцы, останавливая. – Ты, конечно, добежишь раньше всех и первым отправишь самолёт в небо. Так вот, я прошу тебя только об одном – выживи.  
Он отпустил руку Марко, но тот сам перехватил его пальцы и, чуть подавшись вперёд, заглянул Роберту в лицо. Он смотрел, чуть прищурив светлые свои глаза, но смотрел серьёзно.  
– Почему? – шёпотом спросил он.  
Роберт мог бы ответить тысячей разных способов: потому что иначе мне тоже придётся сдохнуть, потому что без тебя мне будет невозможно жить, потому что я четыре года вижу тебя во сне, потому что ты был первым, о чём я подумал, когда узнал, что будет война, потому что я люблю тебя.  
Всё это пронеслось у Роберта в голове и на миг ему показалось, что Марко каким-то неведомым образом услышал эти его мысли.  
А потом Роберт, так и не найдя слов, просто наклонился и поцеловал его. И Марко потянулся к нему навстречу.  
Вверх.


End file.
